


Blood Lust

by bloodredlipstick



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredlipstick/pseuds/bloodredlipstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**AU TVD** Klaus is back in the stomping grounds of New Orleans. There is a new leader, however, in the form of one of his own: Marcel. With a potential Heir to his Hybrid Throne on the way, Klaus is finally taking what is destined to be his: power, loyalty, and family. No one will get in his way. Not even if it means the death of those he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely AU with a few elements of the actual show. It is rated M for language, and adult themes and situation. Please be advised. I do not own the TVD characters, just the OCs and a portion of the plot that is mine. Everything else belongs to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. Please hit me up on tumblr or fanfiction.net for updates and cast lists @bloodredlipstick.

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_He has got everything that I want. Power…loyalty…family. I want what he has. I want it back. I want to be King…_

  
They sat in silence in chairs made of an antebellum style. The wood was carved in a swirl pattern that gave the chairs and even more authentic and antique look. Elijah sat across from his little brother Niklaus; his legs crossed in an elegant, yet masculine way. He glanced at the pocket watch hooked on the inside pocket of his vest that matched his charcoal colored three pieced suit. He was calm, of course, however his younger brother looked as if he were about to burst into flames.

            Klaus’ legs bounced up and down into place. A human sign of nervousness he had had for thousands of years. Nervousness, along with other human emotions he secretly held on to, were about to be his undoing. Why he listened to Elijah was beyond him. He should have put an end to all of this when he had the chance. Now, he couldn’t. He was in too deep.

            There, they sat in their new home, located on Evergreen Plantation, about an hour east of New Orleans. Klaus and Elijah had always disagreed, but there was one thing they agreed upon: privacy. Klaus intended on taking New Orleans back for himself and for his family, but that didn’t mean he had to live in the heart of it. Living on the outskirts was perfectly fine with him. It had been a month since they purchased Evergreen, which they renamed Mikaelson Manor. It had taken just that long to redecorate every room and space to their liking; even the gardens. There was one room, however, Klaus decorated on his own. That room was special to him and he hoped it would be special to her. She didn’t know about it yet, but soon she would and it would be one of the many, many gifts he had in store for her.

            He found himself giddy at the mere thought; like a kid in a fucking candy store. It took Elijah three months to make it happen, and Klaus had to admit…he was grateful. On the other hand, it meant Klaus was in debt to his brother. A major part of him didn’t care. For Caroline Forbes, he would give his life if it meant she would have him.

            The door opened and both brothers stood. A young woman exited the room and gave a lopsided grin. She had light chocolate skin, creamy and smooth. Her head was topped with dark brown curls with natural, copper highlights. She was a little on the short side, but her body was unmistakably feminine. Her name was Marguerite LaPlace; pronounced Lah-Plaz. Klaus may have been away for some time now, but he still knew how to pronounce the Cajun and Creole names. Like home, some things, he would never forget.

            “Well, there is no mistaken…Hayley is pregnant.”

            Klaus growled. “You spent nearly three hours in there, wasting our time, just so that you can come out here and tell us something we already know, Witch?”

            Maggie narrowed her eyes. “Witch?” She asked, slightly offended. Her heritage ran deep enough in Louisiana to have her be distinguished from a low-on-the-totem-pole witch. “Priestess.”

            “I know what the hell you are, Maggie. Tomato, to-mah-to. The bottom line is—”

            “You want to know how to get rid of it. You can’t. If you kill it, you risk killing her.”

            “And you think that matters to me?”

            “Klaus, be still.” Elijah rested his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Is she alright?”

            “She isn’t carrying a normal cub. This one is of Niklaus’ blood. This term is going to be difficult for her seeing as how she is only a wolf. We also have to look at the fact that she could very well be carrying more than one. It is too early to tell.”

            “More than one?!”

            Maggie glanced at Elijah, before smirking. “I know. The thought of having more than one of your offspring in the world terrifies even the devil himself.”

            “When will she have the little bastard?” Klaus asked.

            “Within a few months, give or take. She needs to be kept rested. Any type of stress can be harmful to her and the baby…or babies.”

            Elijah nodded, offering Maggie his hand. When she took his, he smiled warmly. “Thank you Marguerite. We shall keep in touch.”

            Maggie nodded, fighting not to wince openly at the formal use of her name. She had always hated it, but no matter how much she kicked and screamed, Elijah had always called her that. “No problem. Let me know if I can do anything.”

            “We will,” Klaus piped in. “Now, leave.”

            Elijah shook his head at his brother’s manners, though he was quite used to Klaus’ temper. “There was no need for that Klaus.”

            “She’s lucky I didn’t do more than just kick her out of my house.”

            “ _Our_ house and she did nothing, but what she was supposed to.”

            Klaus smirked. “Except kill Hayley and that seed of hers.” He turned to walk away.

            Elijah stopped Klaus with a tight grip on his arm. “Niklaus, I understand you are scared and angry and do not look at me like that, I know fear when I smell it. Trust me brother, I would feel the same as you do if it were me in the situation. But there is something you have to understand. Hayley _must_ live. Despite your hatred for her, fueled by your love for Caroline Forbes, you must cater to her, just as you do Caroline.”

            “Caroline is the _love_ of my _life_. I will _not_ betray her by catering to Hayley!” His voice boomed over the entire house. He was barely containing his anger.

            “Caroline is the love of your life, but Hayley is the mother of our future. Besides, Caroline isn’t yours—”

            “Yet.”

            “If I were you, when she comes, I would be upfront with her. Let her know what has happened and what this means for the future. She is a woman Klaus and women appreciate honesty.”

            He nodded slowly, loathing the fact that his brother had a point. When Caroline came to him, he would tell her everything about Hayley and the baby. Of course, in true Caroline Forbes nature, she would be pissed severely at him. He would spend every waking moment making it up to her until he finally had her heart. And when he did and that monstrosity was born, Hayley was as good as dead.

 


End file.
